1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple function micro controllers and, more particularly, to apparatus for using such micro controllers in printed circuit board assemblies for telecommunication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern telecommunications systems operate under the principle of distributed control, with many control functions being implemented by a host of distributed micro controllers. The micro controllers are generally located on printed circuit board assemblies dispersed throughout the telecommunications system. Many of the individual functions performed by the micro controllers are not overly complex; and as a result, most micro controllers have excess capability over that needed for the particular function being performed.
Due to the vast numbers of micro controllers utilized in a telecommunications system, it has become necessary to pre-program micro controllers for each particular application and function. This created a significant problem, in that a large number of differently programmed micro controllers had to be stockpiled in inventory, each having different identifications and part numbers.
Due to the large number of micro controllers used in the telephone systems, it is beneficial if only one type or only a few types of micro controllers are utilized throughout the system, thereby providing for volume discounts when the micro controllers are purchased.
Thus, the need for many different types of micro controllers, each programmed in a different manner, resulted in increased equipment cost and excessive inventory cost.